Passing Through Time
by Kat100666
Summary: Sequel to Falling Through Time. The years that pass between the long wait for the othersto arrive on the other side of the well. Pups, love, fights, moving, and more.
1. Pregnant with Pup's

Chapter One: Pregnant with Pup's

A pregnant Harry turned out to be a crazy Harry, more so then normal. It had been three months since the others disappeared through the well and it closed off. Sesshomaru had moved the villagers to the village outside his palace so he could keep an eye on his mate more easily. The village and Palace were secured in protection rings so only those harboring no ill will could come onto the grounds. Draco an Inutaisho had moved into the Palace as had Inuyasha and Kouga. They all wanted to be near Harry while he went through the pregnancy.

Walking down to the garden Harry saw his children laying, Ayami was with Kaeda who due to her health and age had been moved into the Palace so she would be more comfortable. Picking Rin up he kissed his human daughter on the head and sat down so Shippo could sit in his lap. It seemed the only time Harry was not crazy was when he was with his Pup's.

"Let me tell you two a story," Harry said softly, and so he began telling them about how he and Uncle Draco and him got into a detention and were sent back here. He explained everything from the monster plant to meeting Kaeda, finding Rin and becoming a family. When Rin asked him why he did not go back with the others he smiled and said, "Well sweetheart I do not belong with them anymore, that is not my time this is. I could not leave my family behind."

Sesshomaru who had heard what his young mate said felt his heart swell, "Harry?" getting glanced at he smiled, "Draco would like to take care of you now," Draco had taken up to being Harry's doctor as the blond understood how magical children developed and he worked beside a demon doctor who knew how demonic children developed.

"Alright," Harry said setting the children down he told them both, "Now you two have played all day go to Uncle Inutaisho for your lessons," and he watched the two leave, they ha taken to calling Inutaisho Uncle because it was not as confusing as Grandpa sleeping with Uncle Draco. Turning he walked over to his mate and smiled at him warmly, "Kiss?"

Kissing those soft lips Sesshomaru picked his mate up and started towards the designated hospital rooms, laying Harry on a bed he kissed him again and they continued to kiss and touch until two throats were cleared. Pulling away they saw Draco and the panther demon Hail watching them.

"Please don't molest our patient as he should not be getting all bothered before an examination," Hail said moving over he sat next to Harry who was sitting on the bed calmly, "How do you feel today Harry?" he always asked Harry and always got the same answer.

"Hungry," Harry answered grinning, he had been eating more then Inuyasha and Kouga combined, which made Sesshomaru worry. Yet Hail said it was common for demos to crave a lot of food because of their child's demonic energy growing and Draco said Magical children also made their parents eat more, so with the double appetite for both genetics Harry was eating four times as much as a normal demon.

Meanwhile in another part of the Palace Inuyasha lay in bed on his stomach snoozing lightly as his mate stood watching him, Kouga had been having trouble the last three months convincing Inuyasha that he loved him and that he was not just his mate because of sex. Yes the half demon had no qualms about having lots of sex but he still refused to believe Kouga when he said he loved him. Sighing he curled up next to the smaller demon and lay butterfly kisses to his bare shoulder.

"Inuyasha I love you for you," Kouga whispered to the demon he thought was asleep, but he thought that if he practiced telling Inuyasha's sleeping body how he truly felt he might be able to tell the other in a waking state, "You are so stubborn, so thick headed, so foolish."

'_That makes me feel loved,_' Inuyasha thought sarcastically as he lay pretending to be asleep.

"However your heart is so big, even when you try to act tough," Kouga whispered laying kisses to the others shoulder, "I just want you to realize that I am the one person you can let your guard down around, I will hold you when you are weak, I will protect you when you are vulnerable and I will allow you to hit me when your angry."

Rolling to lay his ear over Kouga's heart Inuyasha listened to his heart beat, "Uh," Kouga paused not sure if his mate was waking or not, "You are so beautiful, so strong, so…so Inuyasha. I love everything about you, I love you," he whispered, when a few tears escaped he closed eyes of his mate he froze.

Opening his golden eyes Inuyasha smiled as Happy tears rolled down his cheeks, "Do you mean it?" he asked softly.

"Every word," Kouga whispered holding the others body close.

In the downstairs of the palace in the classroom they had set up Inutaisho was teaching Rin about herbs and how they worked, while Shippo tried to mater his foxfire. Hakudoshi and Kanna were researching for a paper he had assigned them. The adults took turns teaching the children everything they knew. Kohaku was even in the class, as Sango and Miroku lived in the village.

"Father why is Uncle Harry so moody?" Hakudoshi asked after a moment, Inutaisho had become Father while Draco was Dad.

"Uncle Harry is carrying a pup, a baby like Ayami," Inutaisho explained smiling calmly, before gathering the children, it was time they learned the birds and the bees so when Harry gave birth they would not be so confused as to the new baby. One thing was certain in the palace of the Western Lands nothing would ever be boring.


	2. Taro Sirius

Chapter Two: Taro Sirius

It was a painful howl that woke the others from their sleep, Rin and Kohaku who were in the village staying with Sango for the night even heard the howl. Scrambling could be heard throughout the village, the women were going towards the palace while the men took the children back inside. Inuyasha and Kouga were pacing the hallway while Inutaisho was on the floor laughing and Draco was sitting cross-legged watching the others.

Kaeda came upon them a few minutes after the howling started and asked, "Why is Lord Sesshomaru howling like that?" she asked sleepily. Then hearing the howl again her eyes got wide, "Harry!" going into the room she saw that Harry was clawing his mates hand and wrist as he bit his own lips to keep from screaming, "Harry dear one breath."

"I don't want to bloody breath-eh!" Harry screeched suddenly and Sesshomaru's hand was mangled some more as Harry gripped him tightly; the howl of pain hid the screech.

The women from the village came through the hallway and ignored the demons outside as they entered the room to see Sesshomaru bent over in pain and those in the hallway heard, "I am never letting you touch me –Oooh!-again you bloody bastard this- Waaa!-all your fault!" Harry's scream was interrupted every few words with high pitched keening sounds.

"Lord Sesshomaru you should probably leave before he guts you," said one of the women who went to dabbing a cold rag on Harry's forehead. Sesshomaru did not need to be told twice; he bolted from the room and dropped to the floor in the hallway panting.

"You're lucky; your mother forced me to stay with her," Inutaisho said after his laughter calmed down, "How bad is your hand?"

"I think I want to lose my arm again, that hurt less," Sesshomaru said eyes on the bleeding hand. Wrapping his shirt around it he sat back and wiped his brow with his other hand, "Is he serious about the no sex?" he asked his father.

"Your mother was," Inutaisho said shrugging, "But I don't think Harry is, he's just in pain."

"Dray!" came a whine from the room and Draco stood starting towards the door, yet Inutaisho caught him close, "Dray!"

"Let go," Draco said in a slight growl at his own mate. Getting a worried look he raised an eyebrow, "Harry won't hurt me," getting released he was allowed in the room and moved into the room to sit next to his adopted brother and held his shaking form close as he cried due to pain.

Those in the hallway the demons paced as they waited, going from pacing to sitting, to lying on the floor worrying. Finally, after almost the entire night, Draco came walking out with a smirk in place, "Sesshomaru he wants you now," dragging the slightly afraid looking demon in the room he left them alone to move and curl into Inutaisho's side.

Walking over to the bed, Sesshomaru saw Harry was sitting up and holding a bundle, "Harry?" getting looked at he saw a smile and glanced at the bundle.

"Hello love sit down," Harry said scooting over to give his mate some room. Once he was next to him he offered the bundle. A pale face with large green eyes and white hair gazed up at them, a silver crescent moon was on the babies' forehead, "This is our son, Taro Sirius," Harry said softly, his son's first name meant first-born male and his second name was for his dead godfather.

"He's beautiful," Sesshomaru admired, stroking a finger down his sons' cheek he got a smile from the little demon and lifted his eyes to Harry who was falling asleep, "May I show Taro to his family while you nap?" He knew better then to take one of the children from Harry without his consent. Getting a sleepy nod he kissed his exhausted mate softly and stood carrying the babe with him.

Draco moved instantly to kiss Taro's forehead, and Sesshomaru knew instantly that Draco was going to be Taro's favorite Uncle, "This is Taro Sirius," he said showing the others the little boy whose wide green eyes took in the group of men.

Kouga froze as he saw his nephew. "He's adorable," he stayed a safe distance back as if afraid he would break the child if he got any closer.

However Inuyasha was instantly over and smiling down at the little boy who reached up and grabbed Inuyasha's ear happily, "Defiantly Harry's kid," he laughed before they watched as Taro shook his head and two dog ears appeared on his head, "Wow."

"That would be the magic," Draco explained at Sesshomaru's dumbfounded look, "When I was a baby I stayed in the form of a kitten for a week. It is uncontrollable but Taro seems to want to mimic Uncle Inuyasha."

"Son," Inutaisho said calmly a question in his eyes. Getting handed his first grandchild he gazed down at the bundle and got a grin from the baby, the whole group watched as Inutaisho growled at the babe and got a gurgle in return, "He'll fit right in, he's not afraid of anything it seems."

"That's because he has nothing to ever fear," Sesshomaru said taking his son back and cradling him carefully "The world is yours Taro."

When Harry woke up he was instantly on his feet searching for the baby before remembering Sesshomaru had him. Coming out of the room he saw the family circled around Sesshomaru who sat on the floor with Taro in his lap. Moving into the circle he settled next to his mate and smiled as Taro instantly reached for him. "Hello my angel," picking him up he held him close and looked up at the love in the eyes of every single person before he suddenly grinned and turned to Draco, "Tell."

"Right now?" Draco said fidgeting, getting a nod he blushed, "It's your moment though."

"Fine I'll do it," Harry said grinning broadly, "Love you're going to be a big brother again," he told Sesshomaru softly, which made Sesshomaru's jaw fall open.

"You're pregnant?" Sesshomaru asked Draco, getting a nod he shook his head, "Well it seems Taro will have a … cousin? Uncle? To play with…"

"Cousin," Inutaisho said sitting down near them as he tugged Draco close. He had known but they wanted to keep it a secret, of course he should have known Draco would tell Harry, "I'll be an Uncle to Taro until he's old enough to understand the way everything works."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said kissing Taro's head as he held his son.


	3. Ten Years, Five Kids

Chapter Three: Ten Years, Five children

It was Taro's tenth birthday and he was bouncing around the garden with his cousin Ai, Draco and Inutaisho's first-born daughter, her name meant love. She was nine and was running with Taro as her Uncle Harry chased them around with Uncle Inuyasha. The two children had stolen the birthday cake and eaten it early and were now laughing as the two men chased them around.

Sesshomaru laughed as he watched Taro get caught by Harry and tickled, while Ai was fast enough to jump on Inuyasha and dart back towards the palace. Yet he stood in her way and she paused, the children all knew that Harry, Inuyasha and Inutaisho were pushovers but Sesshomaru, Kouga and Draco were stricter. Seeing as how it was a party he stepped aside and let her run back inside where he knew she would curl up with Inutaisho and sleep.

Rin was a young woman now and she was getting married to Kohaku in a few days, so the two were gone. Hakudoshi and Kanna were moving around the globe helping heal the sick as their father Draco had taught them. Shippo was sitting with his legs crossed watching the entire scene play out, he remembered back when he was a pup and had played like that with his parents, then Harry when he took him in. Glancing over at the younger three children he chuckled, all of Draco's children had golden hair and golden eyes, the twins were six and the boy was Kin, Golden, and the girl was Midori, Green. The third child was Inuyasha's first born, a little girl named Shika, Deer, she had Kouga's black hair but golden eyes, and she was only five.

"Shippo" Harry called walking over to his oldest son, sitting down he smiled, "I thought you would be missing Taro's birthday this year," he said sitting next to him. Taro had run off to play with his older sister Ayami who was eleven and a half now.

"Well Kouga sent me home saying one of us had to be here," Shippo responded. He traveled with Kouga to help with the ever expanding Pack of Wolf demons, "He will be home in a few weeks, Kanna swung by to visit the Pack and they are catching up."

"Ah, and how does Kanna look?" Draco asked as he came upon the two. He was pregnant again as was Harry but neither were showing, he missed his daughter who had taken to healing so well.

"She is well, misses' home and she might stop by soon for a visit," Shippo said smiling at his Uncle who still looked as young as he had when they met. Harry and Draco had stopped aging, "Sango have trouble with the birth of Tori?" he asked. Sango and Miroku had their first daughter Tori, bird, a few months ago.

"None at all," Harry said smiling, he had been there for the delivery, "Come inside it's about time for presents. I'd offer you cake but two little hellions thought they could eat it all," he chuckled and the three headed inside to see Sesshomaru holding Taro upside down laughing as his son tried to get free. Inuyasha was holding to Ai who was laughing as Inutaisho tickled her.

"Brother!" Ayami cried darting over to jump on Shippo, "I haven't seen you in forever!" growing up she had spent more time with Shippo then the others as he was still young enough for her to play with yet old enough to keep her out of trouble.

"Hello Ayami," Shippo chuckled before getting hugged by Rin and Kohaku as well, the couple had come home for the birthday and were getting married at the palace in a week.

After the party Sesshomaru held tight to his husband and smiled warmly down at his mate who was sleeping away. He had been beyond sleepy after the party because he had chased his children around the palace and was having fun sleeping now; he was amazed someone so small and beautiful had captured his heart so fully. Placing a gentle kiss to his neck he smiled as he drifted off holding his lover close. They had ten years and he still could not get enough of the gorgeous man he loved so much.


	4. Daily Lives, Worries

Chapter Four: Daily Lives, Worries

"I don't know who to slap," Harry grumbled as he sat asked the window ledge of the palace, "Taro for hiding this from us or the rest of the heathens for helping him," feeling his mate's arms circle around him he turned and smiled before getting a kiss, "Why did we have so many at once?"

"Because making them is just so much fun," Sesshomaru teased, trying to draw his love away from the temper that threatened to spark. Taro had snuck out of the Palace to visit a friend in a bordering kingdom and had got caught in cross fire. He was in the Hospital Wing healing but the other children had all tried saying Taro had gotten hurt playing in the village, "He meant no harm love."

"He got hurt," Harry, whispered, "What if Lucy, Helios, or Damon went with him we could have lost them," Lucy was their thirteen-year-old daughter, Helios their twelve-year-old son and Damon was their nine year old. He did not worry about the triplets as they were only three and would not have tagged along with their twenty three year old brother, "He's still a pup."

"He'll always be a pup to use love, but he was visiting someone special, you know that," Sesshomaru whispered kissing Harry's shoulder. They had many children and knew Harry wanted to wait about fifty more years before having more. He also knew his son was in the dangerous war zones because his chosen mate was in the middle of the war. Taro had gone to get his mate safe from harm's way, Harry need not know that currently as he still thought of Taro as his little boy.

Meanwhile while Harry had his freak out Draco was watching his own children with a cautious eye as a rumor had reached them about the Lord of the East wanting to mate with Cara their fourteen-year-old daughter. Ai was mated already; she lived with her mate at the palace and was happy. But he kept his eyes on Cara, Sari their twelve-year-old daughter, and Iuka their ten-year-old boy. He was pregnant again after ten years but was scared that the Lord of the East would try and kidnap his daughter.

Cara danced around an apple tree with her younger siblings following. She was his baby girl, his little princess as she was the kindest girl he had ever met and wondered where she got it for both Inutaisho and himself could be cold and uncaring at times. Cara was also the most levelheaded child he had ever seen; she had never lost her temper.

"Papa," Ai whispered walking up to her father who stood in the doorway, "Micah made a good point," getting glanced at she smiled. Her mate had pointed out that maybe Cara was the other's mate, "What if Cara is the Lord of the East's mate?"

"Then he can wait another four years for her to reach maturity," Draco said softly knowing it was a valid point to make, "Have you seen Taro yet?"

"Yes, he told me why he went to the South," Ai said smiling, "Her scent sang to him from all the way down there, he went to get his mate to safety and wants me to go retrieve her from the hiding place so she can join the family here."

"Don't tell your Uncle, you know Taro has and will always be his baby," Draco whispered before looking out at his children again, "Promise me something Ai," getting a soft, 'hmm' he smiled at her, "In five hundred and twenty nine years please stay here in Japan."

"The war," Ai murmured, she had been raised with the stories of what brought her family together; including the War, "Father I…I promise you that I will keep myself, my siblings and those below me safe here in Japan while you and the others go stop that man."

Inuyasha and Kouga curled together in a cave overlooking the Palace and grounds. Kouga's Pack had come through the area and Kouga hung back to stay with his mate and children. They only had four, Shika who was in the Palace still she was in lessons with her Uncle/Grandfather, however their three youngest were with them in the cave. Hanna, she was their second oldest at eleven, then Kagome was nine, and Inuyasha held his baby boy in his arms as the arms of his mate rested around them. They had named their three-month-old son Godric.

Snuggling into his mates arms, Inuyasha sighed, he had cut his hair short as his kids kept grabbing his hair, so with his newly chopped hair he looked more his age, it was sort of a razored look, Draco had done it for him. Getting his head tilted back and kissed softly he smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, Kouga was home to stay he had finally chosen someone to take over the Alpha position until Shika was done studying then she would go and lead the Pack for her Fathers.

"I've missed you," Inuyasha admitted as his pups slept curled against them, "Twenty three years and we've spent a total of seven together," he pouted which got him kissed again, he knew Kouga loved him but also that the Pack needed a strong leader. Kouga would drop by every ten months or so for a few days, but for now he was home.

"I'm not leaving," Kouga whispered, he had asked Inuyasha to travel with him but knew the Pack life was not right for the pups, as they were royalty and deserved to be raised as such. It was very unlikely that Sesshomaru would allow one of their Pups to rule after him, Inutaisho never having reclaimed the throne, but they were still royalty.

"Good you missed so much already, Godric at least deserves a chance to know his Father, the girls love you but our son…he'll need you," Inuyasha whispered kissing Kouga's neck, "And I really need you more often," snuggling back he got an aroused growl and chuckled, "Not now love, don't want to scare the pups."

Inuyasha had grown up quite a bit; the only people able to get a rise out of him were Harry and Draco, especially when they teamed up on him. Kouga snuggled back down; they were at peace with each other and their surroundings.


	5. Godric Gryffindor

Chapter Five: Godric Gryffindor

The family was ever expanding, Taro was a young man now and he had children of his own with his mate Mia, a priestess. Harry and Sesshomaru held their first granddaughter as all the others had been boys, "I'm naming her Lillian," Taro said proudly; he had grown with stories of his parents and knew what was to come. Turning his green eyes on his dark haired princess he smiled warmly, "You realize by the time that war comes around our family will be huge," he told his fathers, both nodded.

"And no one will get in it who is not already involved," Harry said kissing Taro's cheek. Their son was twenty seven and had three children, their seventeen year old daughter Lucy was playing with her nephews, "Me and your father can handle it perfectly fine."

"And us," Draco said moving up to stand next to Harry, "After all I'm your brother, as is Kouga where one of us goes the other two follow, along with our mates."

"But we agree the children will stay out of it," Kouga said walking up, "Inuyasha kicked me out again, can I crash here Taro?" Him and Inuyasha fought constantly, but always made up, both were so stubborn.

"Yes Uncle Kouga you may stay here," Taro said shaking his head, "You know the one thing I'll never quite get use to is that we all look the same age and Father is hundreds of years older than me and Dad isn't even born yet."

"Demon blood is miraculous," Inutaisho laughed as he stood up, he had been sitting at Mia's side talking to the sleeping human who had birthed their latest pup, "Taro…you know Mia wasn't turned when you mated her…she'll die eventually."

"I know," Taro whispered, before frowning they had already lost Kaeda the elderly woman had passed on his twentieth birthday, "Lillian Kaeda, that shall be our daughter's name."

"Kaeda," Harry whispered as him and Draco ran their fingers down the length of their daggers. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho both knew how much the woman's death had hurt their mates as the woman had been like a grandmother to them. It also hurt Inuyasha but not as much since he knew that she eventually would die and prepared for it, the other's were sad as well Miroku was getting sick, he was still young only in his forties but he was sick a lot.

Hugging his son, Harry smiled, "I'll introduce you to your grandfather one day, we've already decided to watch how the events turn out with the Marauders at Hogwarts."

"Speaking of Hogwarts," Kouga chuckled, they had discovered that Godric had some magical powers, he was a muggle born it seemed, only instead of muggles he was born to demons, "Guess what Godric has taken to calling himself."

"Gryffindor?" Draco asked, getting a nod he laughed and smacked Harry in the arm, "We so have to watch this brat set up Hogwarts in the next hundred years."

"Who knew Sir Fluffy Ears would be the sire to my house," Harry laughed which made Inuyasha stiffen and glare, "Oh did I hurt the puppy?" Inuyasha had walked in with Kouga, "Come now if Sesshomaru can deal with me calling him Fluffy surely you can deal with your old nick name."

"You're dead," Inuyasha snapped chasing Harry from the room, which made the entire original Pack members smile in remembrance of the old days. Draco was smiling when suddenly something hit his memory and he turned to look at Inuyasha and then Kouga before his eyes drifted to little Godric who slept in his father's arms.

"What is it?" Kouga asked as he shifted Godric slightly.

"He…we have to go to England sooner than we thought, he meets Salazar and Helga when still children we need to go France as that is where Helga lives," Draco said before frowning, "I don't want to leave our home behind."

"Don't worry," Sesshomaru said chuckling, "We'll all go with Inuyasha and Kouga so they don't screw up the future," getting Kouga to chuckle he picked Harry up as he darted past and kissed him softly, "We're moving to France."

"When?" Harry asked kissing Sesshomaru back which made Godric giggle as he woke up from his sleep, "Hello you monster come here," Harry took his nephew and spun with him a few times before setting him down, "Bonjour?"

"Bonjour," Godric said back smiling proudly, his favorite Uncle was Harry and he would copy anything he said or did, when Harry smiled he mimicked the smile.

"I swear my son loves you more," Inuyasha pouted until Godric clung to his leg, his son was only four and knew more than the other pups had at his age, "At least he'll be a strong man one day."

"Strong now Papa," Godric said lifting his chin in bravery, "Kitty!" he squealed suddenly and took to chasing Taro's house cat around the hallway. He loved cats even though he was half dog and half wolf, "Kitty!"

"Taro will take over as Lord of the West in five years when we leave for France," Sesshomaru said which made Taro freeze. He knew he was in the running but he thought his Father would choose someone in the family who mated to another demon or whose human mate took on the change after the mating, "Harry love what do you know about France?"

Looking up Harry blinked, "Hmm, never been there only been to England and here," Harry said before curling into Sesshomaru's arms, "When the children are grown we have to travel before the war."

"Anything you want," Sesshomaru whispered, before Lillian Kaeda opened her eyes, and looked at Inuyasha and reaching out to grab at his ears.

"Defiantly part of Harry's blood line," Inuyasha sighed. All his girls had his ears and his son was the one to take after Kouga without the ears, "Come here you brat," he chuckled lifting his great niece into his arms he smiled softly, "Harry those eyes must be your trademark."

"Must be," Harry grinned, his granddaughter had his eyes, Taro's eyes. "For someone not born yet I certainly feel old."

"Grandchildren will do that to you," Inutaisho chuckled as he looked at Taro, his first grandchild.


	6. Ferry Ride

Chapter Six:

"Why are we going to France?" asked Lillith, the eldest of Harry's triplet girls, her sisters stood next to her all looking at her father who was dressing them in their best kimonos, they were twelve now.

"Our lands are getting crowded," Sesshomaru said before dusting Rose's sleeves down, Harry was fixing Silver's sash, "We'll set up a new home in France or England or somewhere near there."

"But I like being a Princess," Rose said pouting.

"You will always be a Princess darling," Harry said as he stood up from kneeling by Sliver, "All of you will be, I've written a letter to the French King of the time, he intends to make a palace for us to live in until such a time we can get settled."

"How did you manage that?" Silver asked. She was the thinker of the three, Lillith the leader, and Rose the pretty one, "You would have had to tell him about demons and such."

"Not true little one," Sesshomaru said before smiling, "As your older brother is friends with the human emperor of Japan he has gotten us considered a family of the royals and will be over seeing trade with France."

"So Taro pulled connections?" Silver asked before pausing, "No it was Shippo wasn't it."

"Yeah, his mate is the Princess and her father is slowly learning about the demon Lords," Harry answered before setting his daughter's bow straight, "We're due in France soon so grab hold girls I'm going to apparate us all," he had perfected apparating and planned to apparate to London where they would catch a ferry to France.

Once he had Lillith's and Silvers hands in his own and the others held to him he apparated with them. He had to make three more trips Inuyasha, Kouga, Godric, and Hanna even though she was twenty now she wanted to go with her family. Kagome and Shika both had lives of their own, Kagome was learning about demon history from an old dragon and Shika ran the Pack of Wolves. His third trip was to get luggage. Draco took his own family over, him and their son Scorpius. Ai had children of her own now, two little girls Mika and Felicia. And Cara had mated to the Lord of the East, and was expecting her first child.

As soon as they boarded the ferry Harry and Draco charmed their husbands and themselves so they appeared human through and through. Then they turned to look at the children who had all charmed their own appearances except Godric as he looked human, he had taken care of his father's though. Moving, Harry hugged Sesshomaru's arm and sighed at the kimono he wore, Draco wore one as did Inuyasha as they knew gay couples were frowned upon at the current time. Luckily they all had very girly figures; that could be because they were technically the girls in the relationship.

"Stop fidgeting," Sesshomaru chuckled, smacking Harry's hands down and sighing, "You look lovely."

"What do we call Papa?" Silver asked, blinking at her Father.

"Mum," Sesshomaru said chuckling. They had gone over this with the children, Harry was to be called Rya, Draco was to be Draya, and Inuyasha was to be Yasha. They had to do this until they settled into a community that accepted what they lived as.

Harry and Draco snoozed during the trip, their children lying around them comfortably, Godric slept in Kouga's arms. The only ones awake were the original dog demon trio.


	7. Befriending the Badger

Chapter Seven: Befriending the Badger

The day Godric met Helga was remarkable for the family, for Harry and Inuyasha had been taking the ten year old Godric for a walk around a small village in France near their castle. She was the daughter of a nobleman and was called Lady Helga; she was from Germany but lived with a Nanny in France. She was in the town buying apples with one of her maids when Godric did a front flip over a broken cart to land on his hands and laugh as Harry, who was allowed to dress as a guy again since they told the surrounding area that Rya needed help and did not like leaving the castle and Harry was her brother come to take care of the children, chased after him.

The villagers were use to the foreign royal family playing in the village; the children were even seen playing with farmers children. Harry jumped on the boy and hauled him up to spin with him on his shoulder, "Now Godric don't give your Mother such a scare!" Harry said and turned to set the boy at Inuyasha's feet, he wore a gown from France and looked like a girl still. The only reason Harry got to be a man part of the time was because Sesshomaru had made him really mad one night and he ran from the castle and the villagers had seen him in his castle clothes, so Rya got a brother.

"Sorry Uncle," Godric said standing up and brushing his clothes down, "When are we traveling to Germany I want to see the Nobleman Hufflepuff," the boy really truly wanted to meet Helga's father as he had heard the man was trying to reform the wizarding world and he wanted to know as much as he could.

"Well little Prince," Inuyasha teased, he loved calling his son that because every time a ball would be held or a function of any sort Godric acted the perfect Prince, "Your father wants to travel in the Spring, so in a few months we'll be making trip."

Helga slipped away from her maid and was listening as she gazed upon the family she had heard the French Princess Anna talk about, the Princess had a crush on the Prince Godric from Japan, yet a giggle to her left made her turn and see a boy with silver blond hair and golden eyes smiling at her, "It's not nice to spy on people," he said before popping his head up over a box and shouting, "Uncle Harry, Aunt Yasha!"

Turning Harry's eyes widened, "Scorpius! Does your father know where you are!" he asked, when he said father he meant Draco, getting a small no he pointed to the ground, "Now."

Dragging the girl with him Scorpius smiled, "I found her spying on you guys," he was proud he had slipped from his parents watchful eyes and had caught someone who had slipped past his Uncles senses, "Can we keep her?"

"You cannot!" came an angry woman's voice, a maid came running over and scooped the Lady into her arms, "Lady Helga were you hurt?" she asked, which made Godric, Scorpius, Harry and Inuyasha look at each other, before the maid turned and narrowed her eyes on them, "And you fools why did you try and even talk to the young Lady, she is royal blood!"

"As are we Madam," Godric stated with a smile, "My cousin meant no harm with taking Lady Helga here, he just doesn't think. He is only nine Madam."

"Royals ha," the maid laughed, "I've never met you-"

"Missy they are royal, they are the ones Anna talked about," Helga said smiling and wiggling to be set down, "Princes, and Princesses from Japan that have come to be ambassadors to European royalty."

"I like her," Harry said with a grin, "She's smarter than the triplets," getting blinked at by the Maid he bowed slightly to Helga who was on the ground again, "Hello Lady Helga I am Prince Harry of Western Japan, and I would like to extend a friendly invitation to the Castle over that hill right there, I'm sure you would have fun."

"I want to go," Helga said to her maid Missy, getting a sigh she smiled and nodded her head, 'Lead the way Prince Harry of Western Japan."

At the palace Harry and Godric showed Helga the garden while Inuyasha took Scorpius to his Fathers to be punished for leaving the grounds without a guardian knowing where he was going as it was dangerous for him to be wandering around on his own.

"Papa!" Rose cried darting down to tackle into her father, "Lilith was picking on me, saying I'd never fly like a bird!" then she saw the guests and blushed, 'Um I mean um…bye!" and she ran the other way straight into her Father's arms, Sesshomaru hugged her before sending her on her way, then he came over to gaze at the newcomers.

"They smell of magic," Sesshomaru said before raising an eyebrow, "Are you witches?"

"You can smell us?" Helga asked eyes wide in shock, her father told her about men who were burning their kind.

"The only thing I know that can smell magic is dragons and demons," Missy said before her eyes got wide, "You're a demon!" grabbing Helga she jumped back and drew her wand, "Stay away beast!"

Draco heard the screams and came running he saw the wand and sighed, "Damn it Sesshomaru what did you say this time?" they had a few witch and wizard friends from the area and each time Sesshomaru ended up with a wand pointed at him, "Madam please put that away, nothing you can do with that would effect him side effect of mating one of the strongest magical beings alive."

"Hey," Harry huffed, "Your just as strong as me and we know for a fact Godric will be powerful, and it is not my fault he got immunity from everyone's magic but my own," sighing he turned to look at Helga who had wandered over to talk to Godric, the two were talking and then were showing eachother games, "Madam Missy please follow me and my husband to the dining room, Draco will watch the children, she is perfectly safe.

And so began a beautiful friendship, Helga joined Godric and Scorpius in lessons every day and soon it was a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff relationship, no first names as it was more fun to call out names no one else had in the town. They did not realize their friendship was being watched and envied by one boy who lived in a town ot far away, his father a merchant and he ahd been watching the little lion and badger play for months never able to approach.


	8. Snakes and Another Child

Chapter Eight: Snakes and another child?

"Happy birthday Dad!" Taro said as he apparated into the castle, he was here to see Harry as today was his birthday, "How's it feel old man?" he teased as he hugged his Dad, then spun and hugged his Father, "I miss you guys at home."

"And here is Taro," Godric said pointing to his demonized cousin, "He's Uncle Harry's and Uncle Sesshomaru's first born," he was showing Helga things about the demon world, when he saw what was in his cousin's arms he squealed happily, "Is that a lion!"

"Yeah it is, he was a gift from Cara for you little hellions," Taro said setting the lion cub down it opened brilliant amber eyes and let out a pitiful mew, "Hey Godric whose your friend?"

"Oh!" Godric turned to the now twelve year old Helga, they had been friends for three years, "Helga this is Taro, Taro this is my friend Helga."

"Hello," Helga said before they all heard a scream, everyone ran towards it and found Scorpius and Lilith clinging to each other high in a tree while a large snake slithered around it and a black haired boy rubbed his nose which looked broken, "Are you ok?" she asked the boy.

"Don't touch me," the boy snapped pulling away from her gentle touch and tripping over the snake which rested around his torso, "I didn't do anything!"

"_It'ss alright Masster_," Harry heard the snake hiss before the boy stroked her snout.

"Well Merlin be damned," Harry began to laugh before stopping and pointing at Lilith, "Did you hit him?" getting a small nod he sighed, "Grounded for a week," turning he knelt and hissed to the teenager, "_You can call your friend off_."

"_You sspeak Passletongue_!" the boy Harry recognized as Salazar Slytherin hissed back, getting a nod he asked in English, "Am I in trouble?"

"Why did you come here?" Harry asked offering him a hand, helping him up he saw a slight blush capture his cheeks, "And might we have a name?"

"I…I wanted to…my names Salazar," the teen who was fourteen said rubbing his arm, he did not want to say why he had snuck onto the castle grounds.

"Well Salazar why did you come here?" Godric asked walking over the lion cub following him as if knowing he would be the one to watch over him, "And please apologize to Helga she was only trying to help."

"I'm sorry Lady Helga," Salazar said bowing his head he felt out of place, "I um…should go," yet Godric grabbed his sleeve and he turned to look back before seeing those eyes smiling at him, "I'm sorry young Prince," he bowed his head thinking he was in trouble.

"Where do you live?"Godric asked, his parents had stepped back to allow the children room.

"A few towns over young Prince," Salazar said which made Godric and Helga turn eyes on Harry who they knew would cave.

"Fine but he is your responsibility, if you get permission from his parents he may stay here with an allowance just like you twerps," Harry said which got him hugged by Helga and Godric, "Now I'm going to enjoy a nice birthday massage from my beloved," getting hugged again he turned to Salazar, "Now you take them to your parents so they may talk with him."

That is why Salazar lead them to his poor home which Helga instantly blinked at, she had never stepped foot in a peasants home. Godric just wandered in saying, "Wow it's like the village back home, with Milo and Lilo," he said naming twins he use to play with back home.

"Father," Salazar called, when his drunken Father came out he winced slightly, "Father may I introduce Lady Helga and Prince Godric," he said which made the drunk man stumble.

"Your Highnesses," the man said before bowing, "Whatever the whelp has done I assure you he will be punished," then he cuffed Salazar in the back on the head, "You blasted child what did you do now!"

"Do not lay a hand on him," Godric said stepping forward eyes hardened and voice sharp, "I have come with Lady Helga to inform you we are taking him back to our Castle to be raised properly, he shall be given a weekly allowance of a hundred galleons a week. Which is ten times more then you bring in I'm sure, Salazar go get your things you won't be coming back."

Salazar was stunned he could not believe they had been serious about taking him away, as he was leaving his Father hissed at him, "I gave you life you will send me that money or I will hunt you down boy," And the teenager paled some.

"You will not get his money and I would love for you to try and get in my home," came a voice from the doorway which made them turn and see Harry standing there, "Godric is my nephew and I will not allow him to be harmed," when the man raised up and tried to seem threatening Harry dropped his glamour and held up his claws, "Really want to piss a demon off?"

"Uncle," Godric laughed before pulling on his dog ears, "You're not very threatening with these things."

"But I'm so cute," Harry said tilting his head and sticking his tongue out, when the drunk reached for Salazar to cuff him again Harry reacted and with a twist and flip he had the man by the throat, "Do not test me, if I ever catch your scent near any of my family, which from this moment includes Salazar I shall rip out your throat."

"Uh," Godric's jaw dropped before he began laughing, "Are you going to blood adopt him?"

"Sure am, that is if he has no objections," getting a shake to the head Harry lead the children from the house and back to the castle. He bounced over to Sesshomaru who raised an eyebrow at him, "How much do you love me?"

"You're not pregnant again are you?" Sesshomaru asked jumping up and away, "I don't think I'll survive another one of your labors, you tried castrating me last time!"

"Nope, I want to blood adopt him," Harry said motioning at Salazar who was busy looking around the palace in wonder, "So?"

"As long as I don't have to fear for my life or my manhood," Sesshomaru said kissing Harry gently, "You like kids too much."

"They make me feel young," Harry said chuckling, which made Salazar glance at him.

Yet it was Godric who comment, 'Technically you aren't even born yet."

"Still a twinkle in my great, great, great, great grandpa's eye," Harry said dramatically clutching his heart before spinning out and grabbing Godric's hands, spinning delighted and happy. Salazar saw Godric get dizzy and snagged the other child from him, so Harry just latched onto Draco who was unlucky enough to walk in the room.

"Get off!" Draco said getting spun rabidly he swayed when he was let go and fell over, "What's got you all happy?" he had been bored lately.

"I get a new child, and no painful labor," Harry giggled before taking off for the study.

"Sesshomaru when are we moving…" Draco trailed off when he saw Salazar, "The loon is adopting Salazar Slytherin, oh snakes forbid, I will not allow this," turning on heel he screamed, "Potter get back here!" and took chase.

"Helga," Sesshomaru said to the child, "I've talked with your father and he has given me custody of you so you may travel with us, you'll see him three months of the year."

"Alright," Helga said before turning to Godric and asked, "Are we going to find the Raven?" getting a nod she asked, "And will you prefer her to me, and what of the serpent?"

"I shall love all my friends the same," Godric said smiling at her, he was a rather handsome thirteen year old, and they knew Rowena was between him and Salazar in age, "Shall we cause some trouble?"

"Godric," Sesshomaru said, getting glanced at he sighed, "Before you cause trouble go pack, we leave tomorrow since we found him already, one more and we can go home."

"At least till I'm twenty," Godric said grinning, "Then we go to England."


	9. Ravenwood?

Chapter Nine: Ravenwood?

They moved to Scotland and the family watched and waited, Salazar had been adopted by Harry, much to the protest of Draco and Helga had been adopted by Inuyasha making her Godric's blood adopted sister. Helga's father had given permission so she could live on with her friends, they would not live forever but most likely for at least five hundred years. Blood adoption would have to be done then again before the aging process started again or they would die, Godric was lucky he was the son of a demon and half demon he was immortal like his parents, he knew his friends needed to be as close to immortal as well.

It was Helga and Salazar who actually found Rowena though they did not know it was her, Salazar was out trying to find a fifteenth birthday gift for Godric as was Helga and they stumbled upon the Ravenwood Gypsies. They were selling trinkets and Salazar spotted a glass lion's mask, and froze causing Helga to trip over him.

"Sal that was rude, you should inform me when you stop," Helga said as he helped her up, "Now what is it?"

"Well Godric has been obsessed with lions since Cara came to the castle," Salazar pointed out.

"Same day you came to the castle," Helga teased, "Uncle Harry's birthday."

"Yes Dad's birthday," Salazar said rolling his eyes, "Well look at this mask its wonderful," and he showed her the mask, "I think I found my gift."

"Sarcasm?" Helga asked grinning from ear to ear, getting a glare she pouted, "Okay I'm sorry I'll be nice," then she grinned again, "How much is it?"

"Very expensive," came an elderly ladies voice as she stepped up, the children were dressed as peasants and she did not hear the comments about the castle.

"How expensive?" Salazar asked, he had five hundred galleons in is satchel, a gift from Godric the year before an endless satchel which he used to hold his money.

"Forty galleons," the woman said eyeing the teenagers, "Move along now."

"Why I'm buying that," Salazar said before pulling out forty galleons and offering them to her, "Helga are we sharing this gift or…Helga?' he looked around and she was off looking at an abnormally large badger, "We're shopping for Godric, not ourselves."

"Alright," and she came back to him before seeing the woman had narrowed eyes on them still and had not taken the money, "Madam is there a problem?"

"Where did you two get so much money?" the woman snapped thinking them thieves.

"I get mine from my parents, she gets hers from her parents and her inheritance," Salazar said before seeing her eyes dart to their clothes, "Oh I understand, you believe us to be of a lower class then our money assumes."

"Grandmother?" came a soft voice and a girl stepped out of the tent her honey tinted brown hair caught in a swoop and her blue eyes blinking at the woman, "What is the problem?"

"These thieves are trying to pass themselves off as something else," the girls Grandmother said eyes narrowed on Salazar, "We hang thieves here boy."

"Um…Grandmother, were you not paying attention last month," the girl said, "These are children of the royal family that moved in, large family, let's see Prince Salazar and Princess Helga correct?" getting nods she turned to her grandmother, "Now will you let them be?"

"Hmm," the woman leaned closer and studied their hands from where she could see, clean nails, no rough spots, "Alright I believe you, I am sorry for the misunderstanding," and she took the money before turning to the girl, "The princess liked the Badger," and walked into the tent.

"Sorry, your highnesses for her rudeness," the girl said before giving a curtsey and saying softly, "If you would like the badger she is yours."

"Oh yes please," Helga said before looking at Salazar, "May I?"

"If you can find a gift for Godric then you can have the badger," Salazar said and watched her focus on the task, she dashed off and came bouncing back with a sword, "He'll love it I'm sure," he turned and nodded to the girl who was leashing the badger, "Thank you," taking the leash he nodded, "Good day," and grabbed up the mask to walk off calling, "Helga come on."

The next day was Godric's birthday and the Ravenwood Gypsies had been invited to entertain the young Prince. Draco watched as Godric and Cara settled next to Helga with her Badger she named Travelteen, Salazar with his serpent which was called Potter after his Dad. Harry was sitting next to Sesshomaru dressed as a woman again for the event, and Inuyasha was sniffling as he thought about his baby boy being so close to being grown up.

Many different royals came and were watching, Helga's real Father was even invited to the event, the Gypsies were putting on an acrobatic show and the girls were dancing. The older Gypsies were trying to sell charms and things. The girl who was kind to Salazar and Helga was one of the dancers and she was quite good, when she twisted towards the group one of the younger gypsies tripped her and she fell on Godric.

"That was rude," Godric said and the girl scrambled backwards fearing he was angry at her, "Oh not you miss, the younger miss who so rudely tripped you."

"Hey you're the girl who has the grumpy grandmother," Helga said before smiling some, "I never did catch your name."

"Rowena Princess," Rowena said bowing her head some, when she looked up she saw all the royals staring at her and she was not sure what she said or did to earn such looks.


End file.
